Sorry Before Sleep
by Sugarkittens
Summary: Spamano because Ideas float into my head daily. Romano's mouth earned this a T rating, enjoy. To be continued...


_**Human names used, OOC later on because the story sprouted from that in my mind...**_

_**Enjoy~**_

"Shut up, Bastard! Leave me alone!" Romano screamed behind him as he grabbed two tomatoes from a small woven basket in the kitchen and dashed violently up the stairs before ending up down the hall behind his bedroom door.

"Lovino, Boss Spain just needs to talk!"

"Don't call me Lovino, and don't call yourself Boss Spain! I'm not a little kid anymore you idiota!" He hissed in the direction of the approaching spaniard.

Antonio waltzed in and sat next to Lovino, who was hugging his knees to his chest facing the walls in the corner, silently eating his tomato.

"Lovino, what's wrong, usually you face me for a second before running off!"

"Shut up., I said don't call me that.." he almost whispered.

"Does little Romano need a hug?" Antonio leaned in for a hug, eyes closed, and his face quickly met a tomato.

He sat there for a second, still smiling, wiped his eyes clean, and looked to find a unsurprisingly typical missing Romano, who had run down the stairs.

-THUD-

"Shit!" He heard being yelled from halfway down to the first floor of the household.

Antonio quickly rushed out to find an extremely furious Italian face first laying down on the stairs with his arms flailed out in front of him, ranting about anything and everything, laying on his stomach with a painful looking ankle. Spain went over to his little love and held his head up to find a slightly bloody, but tomato-red face. He threw another tomato at Spain which missed him by a fraction of an inch, while he began to use his shirt sleeve to wipe the blood from his face.

"Leave me alone you idiot, I hate you!"

Spain just kept a shit-eating grin on his face the whole time, which was really pissing off the Italian.

'Smug little fucker...' Romano thought to himself

"But Lovino, you look like a little tomato all red like that!"

"Shut UP!" he yelled and got up to walk, but as soon as he took a step his ankle make a cracking sound, and he fell to his knees, then back to the position he was previously in. He crossed his arms anyways. Spain laid down to get eye level with him. Romano turned his head and slowly sat up into a more comfortable position, leaning on the wall. He then got up, and hopped on one foot down to the couch where he sat down and curled up crying a little.

Antonio said "Lovino! You're crying! Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It'll heal by tomorrow, I'm a nation..." he softly but hatefully muttered. "besides, that's not even it" he said to only himself.

Antonio heard anyway, and said in a serious tone that, for once, wiped that smile off his face "Then what is it?"

"Nothing, stupid tomato bastard.."

Antonio got up, and just walked away. Romano watched his beloved (even though he would never say it to his face, Antonio meant a hell of a lot to him and he wouldn't know what to do without him at this point, so yes, beloved) Antonio waltz off into the kitchen probably for a damn snack after he had fallen down stairs. God how much he truly loves his stupid little Romano toy, right? Romano then sighed pretty loudly, shut his eyes, and said to himself when he was sure Spain was out of range

"That's why, idiota... picking on me, calling me what I ask him not to and never listens, I should be less subtle and just tell the bastard sometimes to shape his shit up and open his damn ears..."

Spain was then seen walking up the stairs, while Romano just sat there helpless. Spain was holding something, but Romano didn't seem to notice, at this point he didn't know whether to be upset or angry at the man by now and was caught up in his own thoughts. He jumped a little as a baby blue, soft, fleece blanket floated down on top of him and a fluffy pillow was placed under his foot. He hissed because Spain's hands were cold against his shattered ankle, and even though he was gentle it hurt like hell anyways. Another pillow found itself under his head and he winced when Spain returned to the kitchen, and came back with an ice pack which he placed on his ankle as well. Romano said under his breath "Thanks.." Antonio just nodded and walked to the other end of the couch, and sat down.

He hurt, not as much physically as emotionally, he just laid there and thought about how nice Antonio was to him, even though he was always a little shit towards him. He thought then about what he had said aloud and wondered if Spain heard him, but then realized he probably didn't, as he said he never listened, just joked about "Little Romano". He turned so his face was buried in the pillow and sobbed silently without a bit of notice from the spaniard, or so he thought, before he felt arms wrap around him. Spain lifted him up, pillow and all, bridal style. If anyone asked, he'd deny it, but he hugged him tight and gripped him by the neck. His mind drifted back to the man's incompetence toward listening and other things, and Romano dropped his grip and said in a monotone, serious, angry tone

"Down."

Spain gave him a little squeeze, put him down, and returned to the opposite end of the couch. Romano got up and into a sitting position, turned his head, and stifled a sob, while tears rolled down anyway. Those silly jokes hurt. He acted like honestly nothing phased him, but when he started crying, the shit hit the fan, he couldn't stop. Tears made a little stream along his reddened face and he 'humf"d then sniffed and laid back down.

"Romano?" Spain quietly said to the nation opposite him.

"What" Romano turned a cold glare to the man, who had changed shirts as Romano just noticed.

"Nevermind..."

An hour passed in silence before Romano shattered it and said, hardly audible "Your jokes, Antonio... you know, they hurt..."

Antonio was startled, because Romano didn't like using his human name unless it was serious, which it normally wasn't. He was really opening up, at least a little.

"A lot.." He finished.

Antonio got up, walked over to Romano and said quietly, "I heard it all, I was waiting for you to actually say something to me." He put a hand behind Romano's arms and one behind his knees, and lifted him up once more before saying "Lovi, just talk to me" He noticed Romano didn't say 'shut up, bastard', that was a good sign. He then sat where Romano was, and sat him down on his lap while Romano started to fall asleep.

"Sorry little Lovino"

They both ended up dozing off like that.


End file.
